Majiry
is one of the main mascots of the series Hyper Pretty Cure!. She is Cure Siren's mascot partner and adoptive little sister despite having a different surname. Her alter ego is . Personality Majiry is a polite and well-mannered golden fleece. She likes animals and dreams to be a zoologist. She is also the type "Slow to anger". History Gathering the Cures To prevent the Discordians from taking over the other parts of the Legendia Kingdom,Queen Concordia allowed the main mascots to find the Cures. They eventually ended up in Booker Town where they found the first two Cures Akamenu Aida and Hanataba Sakura.HyPC01,HyPC02 After Minako and Douji found the Cures identities,Majiry saw a potential inside Minako that she can be Pretty Cure which she quickly accepts. But during their training in the Pretty Cure Garden,Minako is having a hard time training. Majiry said that she still hasn't found and let out her inner strength yet. The following day,when Minako and Douji woke up early,Eris summoned a Sensobot too early in the morning which both Aida and Sakura are forced to fight with but are still very sleepy. Minako then wants to fight the Sensobot which made Majiry glad that she found her inner strength and Minako then transforms to Cure Siren.HyPC03 The main mascots also found out that Douji also had a potential to be a Cure,Cure Aurai.HyPC04 Relationships Mascots She acts as the older sister of the group. She is very patient when handling with Mythiry and Fabiry's fights and always just say please to make them stop fighting. She seems to be close to Morary as they interact more than the other mascots. Mizuno Minako and Family Minako is her Cure partner and also her older sister. She helps her a lot in doing household chores and never complains about the food on the table. She also plays with Minako's little brothers. The Mizuno family is also the one providing for her studies. Zeus Zeus is her best friend back then in the Legendia Kingdom. Skills Sewing Being a golden fleece herself,Majiry is good at sewing which is a great help to her adoptive mother's industry. Etymology Majiry: Majiry comes from the word magic that mostly happens in stories. means flying bird. She got the surname from a picture she saw in Minako's bedroom. means magic a reference to her being the mascot of magic. Trivia *She is the first mascot to be adopted as a child than a pet. **Due to the fact that she picked her human name before being adopted,she still retains her surname. *She shares her voice actress with Hikawa Iona from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *A golden fleece is mythology is a type of clothing but the appearance of Majiry is more like a ram. **Since a fleece or wool comes from a ram or sheep,this may explain why. **She is the first mascot to be based of an item than an animal but has an appearance of an animal. Category:MascotsCategory:Usagi Kawausa HishikawaCategory:Hyper Pretty CureCategory:Hyper Pretty Cure Characters